<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink is The New Silver by katheneverwrites (mandolinearts), Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229931">Pink is The New Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/pseuds/katheneverwrites'>katheneverwrites (mandolinearts)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Prankster Yuri, pink haired Viktor, we've been married an eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/pseuds/katheneverwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor's hair is dyed pink<br/>Edit: 4/4/2020<br/>Now with amazing art by Kathe @mandolinearts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink is The New Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts">Riki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part if my cheer up mails, if you'd like to get the drabbles+ some other fluff stuff in your inbox @me at arirenaldi42@gmail.com</p><p>This is for Riki, because they are lovely and always work so hard to do right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov told his husband that antagonising his cousin, Yuri Plisetsky,  was not worth it, he had meant each and every word of the thirty minute rant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had meant the frustrated sighing that came with their house being TPed by a punk tiger loving goth figure skating legend and a medical student figure skating legend in the middle of the evening, as they had alone time together in their bed. </p>
  <p>But was Viktor one to listen? No he was not. </p>
  <p>Yakov had taken Yuuri aside the day of the wedding to tell him exactly that. </p>
  <p>Well Yuuri had made his usually very wonderful bed, he had to lay in it.</p>
  <p>With a pink haired Viktor. </p>
  <p>Viktor had grown his hair longer in the years of his retirement which meant all the more hair was pink.</p>
  <p>“I might have to concede to Yura,” Viktor bemoaned, from his position on the vanity.</p>
  <p>“Uh-huh?” Yuuri asked, not looking up from his magazine. At this point in their marriage he could predict Viktor’s expression from his tone on the one to Disney princess drama scale he had devised with Chris.</p>
  <p>“Yes or there will be rumours about me dying my hair silver,” Viktor said, not making much sense. </p>
  <p>“As opposed to white?” Yuuri blurted and then blushed. </p>
  <p>Yuuri knew Viktor’s eyes would grow wide in betrayal for a split second before the ridiculousness of what they were fighting about took over him. </p>
  <p>“Yuuuri! So mean to your new husband.” </p>
  <p>“Viktor?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, love?”</p>
  <p>“We've been married ten years.”</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to the original tweet by Kathe. Show their art love, it's gorgeous.<br/><a href="https://t.co/saxiOkXUfP?amp=1">Pink haired Vitya</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>